Tackling the Unknown
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: The U.S.S Cochrane is charged with taking the science officers to Deep Space Nine. On the journey lifelong friends are formed and homes are made.


The U.S.S Cochrane orbited Vulcan to pick up another Doctor who was to be stationed on Deep Space Nine. They changed course from Earth after new orders told them to divert to the planet as the Doctor was unable to take her original transport to Deep Space Nine and needed another ship to take her there. The ship also held the rest of the crew that were to be transferred to the station. The new Doctor materialised onto the transporter pad having said goodbye to her family.

The Captain of the Cochrane, T'Lar, a Vulcan, greeted the Mhoad by shaking hands formerly. "Doctor Nasu, welcome to the U.S.S Cochrane. We will be taking you to Deep Space Nine." The Captain said.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, she put her hand by her side. "Thank you, Captain."

They briskly walked out of the transporter and headed towards a Turbolift at the end of the corridor. "The rest of the science officers destined for Deep Space Nine are in the Mess Hall." T'Lar stated. They entered the Turbolift and headed for Deck 10.

The Doctor glanced at the Captain and shifted on her feet. "Are the officers having a last minute hoorah before they get to the hard stuff on DS9?" Nasu asked with a grin.

The Vulcan looked stoic, "I believe that is what they are calling it."

Nasu chuckled and they exited the lift. The two moved down the corridor talking about how Vulcan was and what the latest news in Starfleet is. They made it to the Mess Hall but the Captain was called to the Bridge. The Captain and Doctor quickly said their goodbyes and T'Lar left.

Nasu walked into the mess to find all the science officers engrossed in conversation amongst themselves in varying group sizes. She strolled in and headed for the bar, watching the officers bustle about. She sat down and ordered a Vulcan Spice Tea, having spent most of her life on Vulcan, except when she was in space of course; she'd grown accustomed to the slightly bland food, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Nasu took a sip of her tea and fiddled with the necklace her daughter had made her before she left. Nasu didn't notice as a fellow Doctor appeared beside her.

"That's against regulations." He said, taking a seat in front of her.

Nasu jumped slightly at the voice but continued to fiddle, "I know. We're not technically working yet; I'll put it away once we get to Deep Space Nine." She put it back down her shirt.

"Doctor Julian Bashir," said the Doctor shortly after taking a swig of his drink.

Nasu shook his out stretched hand after drinking hers. "Doctor Ren'leia Nasu."

"Pleasure to meet you, Doc. It's nice to know that I won't be the only Doctor who'll get the chance to study real frontier medicine." He grinned.

"Real frontier medicine?" Nasu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bashir said following another swallow. "DS9 is where the adventure is! It's where heroes are made! I don't want to be sitting in some cushy office."

Nasu nodded slightly. "I see your point, Deep Space Nine will be a challenge but not everyone is cut out to be a hero."

"I am." Bashir finished the rest of his drink and ordered another. "I could choose anywhere and I choose DS9." Nasu nodded again and sipped at her tea. "Who made you that necklace?"

"My daughter did," Nasu said with a smile. "she's a good crafter."

"So is your family on Vulcan?" Bashir asked as his new drink was placed in front of him.

Nasu smiled again and made a hum of confirmation, "Yes, my Mother remarried after my Father died, he was a Vulcan so we moved here."

"Let me guess? You married a Vulcan."

Nasu chuckled. "Well spotted. Yep, it's been 24 years now. I have one son who's entering Starfleet and daughter still on Vulcan."

"Is that why you choose Deep Space Nine?" Bashir questioned, "Too much family hassle?"

The Doctor shook her head. "Definitely not, I love my family." She absentmindedly circled the rim of her cup with a finger. "I wanted a change of scene, with me yo-yoing from Vulcan to Starships and back to Vulcan, I needed something more solid and challenging. Deep Space Nine seemed like the best idea and it's out of the way of Starfleet so I won't be carted off to some unexplored part of the galaxy when they need an experienced Doctor."

Bashir looked at her and nodded, _she must have been carted off a lot_, he thought. The pair continued to talk about their families and the ridiculous jobs Starfleet had them doing. They discussed how different life on Deep Space Nine would be to usual Starfleet outposts as the Cardassian Occupation had only recently ended and repairs were still going on, so not much technology would be working.

* * *

Shortly the Cochrane entered the Bajoran Sector and the science officers gathered together their belongings. They all decided to have one last drink in the lounge before they went to work on Deep Space Nine. The officers toasted to a new era in Starfleet and to Deep Space Nine.

Bashir and Nasu sat at a table closer to the large windows at the rear. The ship was still at warp, the stars blurred past them. "To Deep Space Nine," Nasu toasted after the main toast was over, "and may our time be challenging."

"Here, here." Bashir agreed with a smile and small laugh. They clincked their glasses together and swallowed their drinks.

As they talked Julian's attention seemed to waver a little. Nasu noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you looking at?" She asked confused.

Bashir nodded to a Trill sitting at a table on the other side of the room. "Her." Nasu glanced behind them as Bashir continued. "She's very beautiful. Look at her."

"I am looking," Nasu said, "she is-"

"Look at her hair," Bashir continued, "I bet she's a wounderful woman-"

"You should talk to her." Nasu grinned. Bashir's eyes locked with the Mhoad's and he looked terrified. "I man like you shouldn't be put off by a fierce women."

"Fierce?" Bashir asked.

"It's in her eyes." Bashir nodded at her. "Go talk to her."

"I don't know." Bashir looked at Ren'leia.

Nasu chuckled lightly, "Then why don't you wait until we dock?" Julian raised his brow. "With everyone rushing about it'll be a good time to ask her for diner, or a drink."

"That's a good idea..." Bashir rubbed his chin.

"But don't immediately spring it on her, ask her her name first, strike up a conversation." Nasu suggested.

Bashir was nodding through the talk, "Yeah," He stood up and necked his drink whole. "I'll do it now."

"I said-" Bashir stood up, "Never mind." Nasu watched as Bashir bravely walked towards the Trill and her friends. The group stopped talking for a moment as the Doctor approached. The two officers exchanged a few words before they both headed back to Nasu. Ren'leia looked confused, _why are they coming over-_

"Doctor Nasu this is Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. Jadzia this is Doctor Ren'leia Nasu."

Ren'leia stood up and shook the Trill's hand. "A symbiont?" Dax nodded as they sat down. "I've never met a symbiont before. I'd love to hear some stories about your other lifetimes and get to know you of course."

"It will be my pleasure." Jadzia smiled. "We will be on DS9 together, we'll have plenty of time to talk."

The three officers talked about their lives and DS9 until the Captain's voice rang through the ship on the intercom. "We are now approaching Deep Space Nine. Will all science officers assigned to the station please report to the airlocks with your belongings."

"That's our cue." Nasu said. She stood up followed by Bashir and Jadzia. "This is going to be the beginning of something good. I hope." Bashir slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and Nasu pulled on one strap of her bag. Dax fetched hers. The trio exited the lounge and they continued to chat as they made their away along with the rest of the science officers to the airlocks.

* * *

The Cochrane docked with Deep Space Nine and the airlocks compressed. In their droves the science officers filed out of the ship. Ren'leia nudged Julian's shoulder as they walked down the corridor. "It's now or never." Ren'leia knew Jadzia's type, Dax would enjoy the flirtation but wouldn't pursue it until she deemed fit. Nasu chuckled to herself as Julian began.

"So, erm, Jadiza..." Bashir was interrupted by Sisko and Kira coming to greet them.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine," Sisko said with a smile. He shook Bashir's hand and he introduced themselves. "I'm Commander Sisko and this is Major Kira."

"Julian Bashir," Bashir said shaking both officer's hands with a grin.

"Doctor Ren'leia Nasu." Nasu smiled shaking both their hands warmly.

Jadzia smiled at Sisko and shook Kira's hand. "Lieutenant Jadzia Dax."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kira answered, "Follow us."

Sisko and Kira exited from the Airlock Gate accompanied by the three officers. Bashir carried his shoulder bag. "Commander, if you'd like me to give them a tour of the station..." Major Kira asked referring to the officers behind them.

"You, Doctor Bashir and Doctor Nasu go ahead," Sisko said. "I'm afraid I have to put Lieutenant Dax right to work."

Bashir cut past Kira and stood next to Dax hurriedly, "Maybe we could get together later, Jadzia... for dinner or-or-or a drink?" He stuttered.

"I'd be delighted." Dax smiled. Ren'leia chuckled as Dax and Sisko walked down the corridor talking to themselves.

"I'll show you the Infirmary." Kira said. She lead the two Doctors down a different corridor.

Nasu looked around at the station as they walked through the halls, heading to the infirmary. She would enjoy her time here. It needed some work but didn't everything? She couldn't wait to make this another home.


End file.
